Terrible Tammy
Terrible Tammy '''is the first part of the Catillac Cats episode of the series Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats. This is based on the Heathcliff, rather than Catillac Cats. It is followed by the first part of the next episode: The Games of Love. Synopsis A new cat in town attempts to overthrow Heathcliff from the position of the neighborhood's leader. Storyline Heathcliff was about to get with Marcy for the usual playdate, but he spots her with her friends around a child's cart. Upon approaching them, he manages to get sidelined by a new cat in the town called Tammy, who calls him "furball". Marcy takes Heathcliff from the cart and she departs with her friends and Tammy, leaving Heathcliff broken. Shortly later, Heathcliff is sleeping on a tree close to his house. Tammy approaches him from the roof. Heathcliff wakes up when the branch he was sleeping on gets pressed. While attempting to reason Tammy, she releases the branch, causing Heathcliff to fly in the air and land in his house's chimney. Heathcliff lands inside the fireplace, being spotted by Iggy and his grandfather. The latter states that he thought that cats land on their four paws. Heathcliff simply stands up, walks out of the house and shakes the ashes from himself. Tammy then manages to make him look bad in front of Hector, Wordsworth, and Mungo by accusing the orange tabby of picking a fight with her. Heathcliff's friends keep cracking jokes about him, which breaks Heathcliff's morale. Tammy approaches the cat gang and silences them by striking trash can lids at the containers occupied by the cats, then she announces that ''she'' runs the neighborhood now, and admits that she has joy in beating up boys. Heathcliff's attempt to steal a fish from Mr. Schultz's shop gets thwarted by Tammy, who stops Heathcliff and robs him of the fish he obtained. While declaring revenge, the orange tabby reminds of Hector mocking him and gets caught by Mr. Schultz, who is claiming for the stolen fish. Tammy also intercepts the milk bottle Heathcliff planned to snatch from the Milkman, using a manhole both as a hideout and a trap. Heathcliff falls into the hole and gets hit by Tammy so hard, that he flies in the air and lands in Iggy's bike basket. Young Nutmeg tells Heathcliff, that he thought that cats land on four paws. Tammy reaches the peak of her treachery in interrupting Heathciff's date with Sonja, where she pretends that Heathcliff was in love with her, while '''Sonja witnesses the scene and breaks with Heathcliff in anger. Tammy keeps annoying Heathcliff about the relationship she has broken - while initially willing to beat Tammy, Heathcliff gives up and walks away. Tammy calls him out, runs at him and kicks him from behind, making him fly in the air for the third time in the episode. Heathcliff lands at Spike's lawn. The bulldog repeats the quote Iggy and his grandfather said about cats landing on four paws, which infuriates the orange tabby - he chases Spike to his doghouse, beats him up there and causes Spike to fly in the air. The bulldog lands on a cart and falls into a swimming pool. However, while Tammy was bragging to her feline friends about her plan to drive Heathcliff out of Westfinster, Sonja accidentally overhears Tammy's boasting and realizes he was framed. Those testimonies completely convince the white angora that Heathcliff is innocent, so she admits she has to apologize to him. Meanwhile, Marcy appears and takes Tammy to the cart and takes her to the Nutmegs' house, where she leaves Tammy with Heathcliff. Heathcliff confronts Tammy, but instead, he applied bandages on himself, rolls in the dirt and makes himself appear that he has been badly battered by Tammy. Marcy sees Heathcliff in such a horrible mess and promptly accuses Tammy of beating him up. After Marcy leaves, Heathcliff admits that he gave Tammy the taste of her own medicine, which infuriates her to give Heathcliff a fight for neighborhood superiority. Tammy jumps at the cart and makes Heathcliff land in front of the Catillac Cats and Spike. Mungo's attempt to say the idiom about the cats landing on four paws is interrupted by Heathcliff, who approaches Tammy in anger and refuses to fight. Tammy is about to throw the first punch while the audience is chanting, but Sonja catches her paw a split-second before it hits Heathcliff. Tammy is shocked to see that not only Sonja stepping to fight her but stating that it may be against Heathcliff's honor to fight a girl, but not against hers. The short fight resumes with Sonja beating Tammy up. While the Russian blue cat remains in the air, Sonja pushes Marcy's cart, where Tammy lands and is driven out of town. The white angora admits the way she approached Tammy was not lady-like, but necessary. Spike and the Catillac Cats congratulate Sonja on the good fight, as she rejoins Heathcliff. The episode ends with Heathcliff and Sonja stating, that behind every good man stands the best woman. Characters (In order of appearance) *Heathcliff *Tammy *Iggy Nutmeg *Marcy *Wordsworth *Sonja *Hector *Mr. Schultz *Spike *Mungo *Mr. Nutmeg Voice Cast (In order of appearance) *Mel Blanc - Heathcliff *Donna Christie - Iggy Nutmeg *Jeannie Elias - Marcy *Stanley Jones - Wordsworth *Marilyn Lightstone - Sonja *Danny Mann - Hector, Mr. Schultz *Derek McGrath - Spike *Marilyn Schreffler - Tammy *Ted Zeigler - Mungo, Mr. Nutmeg Trivia *The two main gags in this episode are the characters being beaten up, that they fly high in the air, and the saying that the cats are said to always land on four paws. Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmKsDPRMWcc Episode Transcript Link Click here to view this article’s transcript. Gallery Click here to view this article’s gallery. Category:Episodes Category:Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats Episodes Category:Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats